Silver And Gold
by J. ROOF
Summary: Grace Tavington and Amelia Williams reunite with old friends and meet some new ones in the process.  A companion piece for other fics.


Authors notes: I wrote this a few weeks ago for my friend LovesHistory. She and I became aqainted when I began considerations for an original story I am currently writing called _Salvation._ I found her here at FanFiction after reading some of her fics based on the motion picture _The Patriot. _I asked her for her advice regarding the British standpoint in the American Revolution, which she gladly gave.

As my story progressed, we continued an email correspondence, often joking about our characters and what would happen if they met.

I was bored one night, not feeling very inspired with my own fic and I decided to play around with the idea of The Tavington's and The Williams meeting each other.

Now, I have to say that because of they way both of our stories are plotted, this little companion piece would deffinately be AU. I can't really go into the details because it would spoil both stories of which are still in progress. One example that I can divulge would be the age difference between my character Amelia Williams and the character of Grace Tavington in LovesHistory's fic.

However, I had just as much fun writing this for LovesHistory as she did receiving it. I decided to post it for two reasons. One, because LovesHistory has a great following with Fire and Ice and I thought her readers would enjoy it. Two, is because I just felt this little piece was too cute to leave lying around in my hard drive.

The lesson behind this is (I think), that you never know who you might meet, when inclined to lend a helping hand.

Thank you so much Esther for all your advice and the encouraging reiews you always leave.

I would also like to thank my friend Karen, who I also met through FanFiction. I would have never had the confidence to start an original fiction if not for you!

If you would like to read _Salvation_ you can find it here at www(dot)fictionpress(dot)com/u/742639/J_ROOF

And LovesHistory's fan fic called Fire and Ice can be found here at www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2175257/Loves_History

Although this piece is rated K for everyone. _Fire and Ice_ and _Salvation_ are not and should only be read by those over 18.

I do not own or claim any part of _The Patriot _or the original characters developed by other authors. However, _Salvation _is all mine.

Will we continue with more chapters? I have no idea. Maybe once our other stories are complete, we might revisit The Tavington's and Williams' again someday!

Enjoy!

* * *

_Make new friends, but keep the old. One is Silver and the other Gold! ~ A childrens song._

November 21, 1787 Philadelphia, Pennsylvania

When Grace Tavington first noticed the little boy standing in the doorway of the milliner's shop, she didn't realize he was lost. In fact when she saw him she was a bit put off that any mother in her right mind would leave a child so young on the busy Philadelphia streets. He couldn't have been more than four years old judging with a mother's experience. And anyone could have simply walked away with him without being noticed.

She watched him for a moment to see if anyone came out of the shop to claim him. He seemed to be waiting patiently enough. His little knee breeches and cocked, chip straw hat made him look like a brave little man. But then his face puckered up and turned red. Grace recognized that look of childish panic. When he began to cry, she knew he _must_ be lost.

Grace nudged her husband's arm, interrupting his discussion with their solicitor over the price of the town home they would soon be renting.

William glanced down at her, the arrogant smirk that she had come to know and love curving his lips. "Yes Grace, what is it?"

She answered, motioning with her head to the scene across the street, "I think that little boy over there is lost."

William followed her gaze and frowned. "Well go rescue him, darling. I know I'll never hear the end of it unless you do."

She nodded and left him, hustling across the street. Dodging between a supply wagon and a carriage, she reached him. And when he looked up at her with a freckled face and watery blue eyes, her heart nearly broke. Her thoughts briefly flashed to her own children Will, Flora and Matthias, and she wondered who might be missing this adorable child.

Grace knelt to his level and asked, "Are you lost young man?"

Suddenly embarrassed that he had been caught crying, the boy wiped his face on his sleeve and tried to straighten up. But his little chin trembled and his voice wavered when he answered her.

"I can't find my mommy and daddy," he whimpered.

"I'll help you find them," Grace offered. She pulled a hankie out of her sleeve and wiped the boy's eyes and nose. "My name is Grace. What's your name?"

People were trying to get by them and Grace moved him away from the door so they would not be trampled.

"Tobias Williams…..like my gram'pa. Cept' ever'one calls me Toby."

Just then William joined her, his business apparently concluded. He looked down at his wife, then at the boy and smiled. "Well, who have we here?"

Grace took Toby's hand, who gazed at William with big, solemn eyes and stood to make the introduction. "This is Toby Williams. He's lost his parents, William."

"What a pity," he tisked sympathetically, slowly shaking his head. "We must find them. They must be very worried about you. What is your mama's name child?"

The boy looked rather perplexed but answered the question anyway. "Her name is Mommy." Then, as if it suddenly occurred to him he added, "But my daddy calls her Amelia Sweetheart."

Grace had to put a hand to her mouth to stifle a laugh. William glanced at her, raising an eyebrow he muttered, "Out of the mouths of babes," and continued his questioning.

"And what is Daddy's name?" He asked, lifting the boy in his arms.

"Jonathan," Toby said, studying Williams face. "He's bigger than you. _Lots_ bigger than you."

Grace grinned. She liked this precocious little boy. William however, did not look amused.

"I see," he said stiffly. "And what does your daddy look like?"

"Like me," the little boy answered brightly, squeezing his shoulders with a delighted shrug. It was obvious he admired his father, as most boys did at his age. Grace smiled and her thoughts turned again to her own children, who looked so much like their father. She searched the street with her eyes, watching for anyone who might be looking for a child. Surely Toby's parents were hunting for their son.

"Uncle David says I'm the spittin' image of Daddy but Mommy said it's not nice to spit," Toby said.

William started to reply but was interrupted by a shout from down the block.

"Toby!" A man's frantic voice rang out.

Grace and William turned to see a very large man running towards them with a very petite woman in tow.

"That's my daddy!" Toby exclaimed, struggling to be free of William's hold on him.

William set him down and the boy ran to his parents. His father scooped him up, hugging him fiercely. His mother caught up to them and hugged them both while Grace and William looked on.

"Tobias James! Shame on you," his father scolded. "Why did you run off, son? You gave your mother and me a fright!"

"You're squishing me," Toby grunted.

"You're lucky I don't tan your hide, boy," his father warned.

Toby's mother nodded sternly in agreement with her husband. Grace couldn't help but feel a certain familiarity towards her. She searched her memory for the face but couldn't place it. Her father's control over her never allowed for very many friends. And she and William had been married for so long now that most of her friends were the wives of his. She thought for a moment after hearing Mr. William's obvious British accent, that maybe he had served with William. But she certainly would have remembered someone as tall as this man. That couldn't be it.

Mr. and Mrs. Williams thanked them both profusely. And it was when she heard Mrs. Williams speak that she pinpointed where she knew this woman from. The distinct sound of her voice immediately brought back a flood of childhood memories. A summer long ago when she met a little dark haired girl, and the two bonded. Just for that summer. _Could it be her? _There was only one way to know.

"Minnie?" She said hesitantly, stepping forward. "Minnie is it you?"

The dark haired woman's head turned sharply in her direction. Her brows knitted together in a frown as she searched Grace's face for recognition. Then they widened as her face lit up when she found it.

"Gracie? Oh my God! Grace Cartwright! Well I'll be...How on Earth….What are you…." Amelia Williams broke off and rushed to her, flinging her arms around her. She stepped back and gripped Grace by the hands. She looked her over and beamed, "Look at you! All grown up. I hardly know what to say!"

"Well, that's a first,…. _Minnie,_" her husband muttered under his breath. William heard him and chuckled.

Amelia ignored the comment and continued to stare at Grace in amazement. She let go of Grace's hands and took another step back. Grinning from ear to ear she held her hands out, palms up and asked, "Do you remember?"

Grace laughed and placed her hands palms down slightly above Amelia's. "It's been many years."

On the walkway of the busiest street in Philadelphia, in front of every passerby, the two women broke into a clapping game, chanting a rhyme in sing-song voices.

"_Bo-bo ski atten totten, _

_Nay, nay, nay, boom boom boom _

_Itty bitty wotten totten Bo bo ski atten wotten _

_Bo bo ski wotten tatten-BOOM!"_

Finished, they both burst into a fit of giggles.

"You _do_ remember!" Amelia proclaimed.

The men were both astonished to say the least. Momentarily forgotten by their wives they both stood there in shock that bordered on horror.

Tavington, because he had never seen his wife behave so….girlish. And Williams because, well, his wife never seemed to fail at surprising him with her behavior.

Amelia, suddenly remembering her husband and son, began the introductions. "Oh I'm sorry," she gasped. "Where are my manners? Grace, this is my husband, Jonathan Williams and you've already met our son, Toby." Then she gestured towards Grace. "Jonathan this is Grace Cartwright. She's the girl I told you about from South Carolina."

Jonathan dipped his head and tipped his hat to Grace. "Ma'am."

"It's actually Grace Tavington now, Minnie. This is my husband, William Tavington."

William stepped forward and shook Jonathan's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you both." Then turning to his wife he said, "Darling, we are supposed to meet the Bordon's at the bakery for tea in a few minutes. Perhaps your friends would care to join us."

"Oh yes, please join us," Grace said in agreement.

Amelia looked up at her husband hopefully. He picked Toby up and sat the boy on his shoulders and answered, "Lead the way."


End file.
